DB: Sayian Heritage Discovered
by HatchetZ
Summary: What if Goku never lost his memory. What if he continues to train as Kakorat? Read and find out how young Kakorat protects his planet. R&R.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT

* * *

**Prologue-**

Bardock was rushing towards the launching center to stop his son from being launched. "Hey you! Where is my son, Kakorat being launched?""I think your son is being launched very soon from now, we just need to attach the programmer." One of the aliens said."Forget the programmer! I want you to put this hologram transmitter and armor in there instead, it will teach my son about the sayians and what his mission is." Bardock screamed. "Isn't that what the programmer is for?" The Alien questioned. Bardock just growled at him and the alien backed off.

Very soon after the conversation Kakorat's pod flew to a planet called Earth. His father, Bardock stayed on Planet Vegeta as he watched his Frieza destroy the Planet. "Avenge the sayians Kakorat! Avenge the sayians!" was all the man could say before he was completely disintegrated.

Kakorat landed on Earth when a man named Gohan picked him up. "What are you doing here little fella." Gohan said as he locked in his space pod. "Arn't you a little young to have armor? Gohan looked even closer, "what's this?" He pressed the button and a man showed up. "If you are reading this my son, your home planet was destroyed by a tyrant named Frieza! You have landed on a Planet named Earth. You are a sayian warrior and your mission is to protect this planet and avenge the sayians. Good bye Kakorat!"

Gohan looked surprised, "I will do everything in my power to protect little Kakorat and help him avenge his father, Bardock and the sayians."

* * *

A/U: This chapter was supposed to be short, all my other chapters will be much longer.


	2. Tale 1- Bloomers and the Monkey King

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT

* * *

**Tale 1- Bloomers and the Monkey King**

"Hey Kakorat!" Gohan screamed "Can you go and catch some food for Grandpa, I'm cutting down some tree's!" Kakorat replied "Sure gramps!" So Kakorat walked down the trail he made and went to get some food. "Wha'd be good today? Just had a bear the other day... wish I bump into a tiger." When Kakorat walked near a river he remembered something " Oh, yeah! Fish! I forgot about the fish." So the boy jumped into the water and stripped naked. When he was naked he used his tail as a rod and put it in the water. One of the fish spotted it and said " WA HA HA! Got ya, ya dumb but little monkey!" The fish jumped up and attempted to try to catch Kakorat's tail. The young sayian dodged it and kicked the fish. The fish was unconscious when he was picked up by young Kakorat. He put his clothes back on and walked down the trail to his house. "Wotta catch! Wotta catch"

While he was walking a car appeared and hit the boy. Luckily Kakorat dodged the car in time. A teenage looking girl climbed out of the car and screamed. "Watch where your going, you road block!" Kakorat replied to the screaming girl by picking up her car and throwing it. He pulled out his magic staff and screamed "Don't be a coward and come out and fight!" The teenager climbed out of her car and shot Kakorat. They hit Kakorat right in the head. He screamed in pain "Oww-eee! Ow! Ow!" The girl was very much surprised "Wh-What are you? Why aren't you dead? Kakorat replied "Only cowards use bullets! Now prepare to die!" The girl climbed out of her car and said "Please don't kill me! Please!" Kakorat replied " Relax, I'm not going to kill you, but why are you here? Not many people come out this far from the city. "The girl got up and said while crying " I'm looking for a dragon ball."

Kakorat replied "What's a dragon ball? The girl stopped crying and said "A dragon ball is a mythical ball that when all 7 are collected that a dragon appears and grants you any wish, but only one. Here I'll show you one. " So the girl pulled out a orange ball with 5 stars on it. "This is a dragon ball, by the way my name's Bulma. " Kakorat was stunned but quickly replied "I have one of those! It has 4 stars on it. Do you mind if I tag along on your little quest. I might find a worthy opponent. Oh and my names Kakorat. Bulma finally had a happy face on it "Sure you can tag along. Aslong as you give me a dragon ball that is." Kakorat grabbed Bulma and quickly ran to his house. "I have to tell my Gramps before we go." Goku said with a smile. Bulma was too stunned to reply. When the two kids got to Kakorat's house the boy ran to his grandpa and said " Hey gramps here's your fish." Kakorat threw his fish at Gohan. "I'm going to go adventuring with a friend" Before Kakorat could leave Goan gave his adopted grandson his armor and a scouter. "It detects power levels" Kakorat thanked his grandpa as he left.

"Wow! I'm so glad I found Bulma, if not I would have to wait until I was 14 until I got my sayian and scow..." Kakorat thought but was interrupted by Bulma. "Hey Kakorat, I don't think you could run 1,200 kilometers very fast so we are going to take my bike" Bulma said. Kakorat replied " Alright Bulma, but where we going?" "I don't know where we are going exactly but 1,200 kilometers to the west, now get on my bike." So the Kakorat and Bulma got on the bike and started there journey to the next dragon ball. While they were traveling Bulma had to pee so she stopped the bike. "Scuse me for a sec " She said. So Bulma ran over to a tree and started peeing. "Why does she have to pee way over there? Can't she pee over her like normal people? " While Bulma was peeing a flying dinosaur came over and snatched her. She screamed " What are you waiting for! Rescue me you idiot! "Now I get to show her a new trick gramps taught me!" Kakorat thought. So he ran under the dinosaur and started floating. When he got high enough he used his magic staff to hammer the dinosaur. The dinosaur started falling and hit it's hard in some rocks. Kakorat spotted Bulma and caught her. " See? All's swell that ends swell! Kakorat said. "Whats so swell about peeing my pants!" Bulma said.

The two teenagers continued down the road until night fell. "I'm hungry!" Kakorat complained " Alright, stop your complaining! We'll spend the night here! OK!" Bulma screamed. "Yey! Are you going to make a house appear with one of your capsules?" Kakorat asked. "You bet I am! Better clear out Monkey boy." Bulma said as she tossed her capsule on the clear ground. Once the capsule hit the ground a house appeared. When Kakorat opened the door al he could say was "Wow! This is much better than anything gramps or me could afford." Bulma said with pride " Of course you can't afford this, My parents bought this house for half a million zeni!" When Kakorat looked at the TV he asked " Whats that, a glass box?" "No! It's not a glass box! It's a TV." Bulma said while turning it on. "Hey get out of there you midget." Kakorat said. Bulma smelled Kakorat and said " Yuck! You're stinking up the join't. Your taking a bath before we eat." Kakorat turned around and said "A bath? What's a bath?" Bulma, looking surprised just said "Ewww! You've got to be kidding me! Whatever just take off your clothes and come with me. While Bulma was giving Kakorat a bath, she looked a his tail. "What an idiot! You actually attached this stupid phony tail to your but?!" Bulma said while sqweezing it. "OWW!" Kakorat said "Stop squeezing it, I can wash my own butt!" Bulma looked surprised "Yo... You actually have a tail?" Kakorat looked at her " So what if I have a tail, doesn't Bulma mean Bloomers? Hahaha! Bloomers, Bloomers! Bulma thought "RRRRR! Little twerps! I hate little twerps!"


	3. Tale 2- The Turtle Hermit

Disclaimer- I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT

* * *

**Tale 2- The Turtle Hermit**

"Who does he think he is?" Bulma thought. "First he destroys my car, then he has a tail. He also my fun of my na..." Kakorat opened the door and saw a very nude girl named Bulma. The blue haired girl fell into her tub. "What are you lookin at!" She screamed. (1)"It's not what it looks like! I thought you were outside and well... I left my staff here." Kakorat said with slight fear. Bulma blushed but screamed not less "GET OUT OF HERE!" Kakorat ran up to his staff and ran out in less time than the human eye can see. When Bulma was finished bathing Goku was already asleep. "I wonder, how old he is?" Bulma said to herself. "Eh. I'll ask him in the morning. The girl jumped on top of the bed and quickly fell asleep. What the young woman didn't know was that Kakorat wasn't really sleeping. The young sayian jumped out of the bed and walked outside. "Time to get some training done." All the boy did from that time to about 5:00 AM was punch and kick. He was also getting better at flying. "I, I, almost got it!" Kakorat screamed quietly when floated up about 10 feet.

In the morning while Kakorat was still training Bulma was brushing her hair. "Oh yeah! I need to ask Kakorat how old he is." So the girl went up outside when she spotted a turtle. "Hey? What a sea turtle doing so far inland. Kakorat also spotted the turtle. He walked up to it and picked it up thinking it was a rock. The turtle screamed "AHHHHHH! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" Kakorat was very surprised. (2)"Hey? What's a turtle doing so far inland? Bulma said "I was just about to ask that question too." The turtle started talking "I'm sorry to bother you miss but would you mind giving me a bucket of sea water and pointing me in the right direction of the sea." "Not exactly the shy type are you? The sea is about 120 kilometers south" Bulma said looking into an atlas. "120 kilometers! Oh dear Oh dear. Would you mind if you take me there? My master would surely reward you." The turtle said. Before Bulma could answer Kakorat jumped in. "Wait a minute? Is your master good a marital arts?" The turtle spoke again. "Yes! he is one of the strongest people on the planet. I'll take you to him if you help me to the sea." Kakorat turned on his scouter. "Your right! There's a power level in the 100's about 100 kilometers to the south." Bulma screamed "Hey don't I get a say in this? What about the dragon balls?"

"Sorry Bulma but the only reason I came along for the ride was to find a strong opponent!" Kakorat said. "Here you can have my dragon ball, but I need to become stronger If I'm going to beat Frieza!" So Kakorat threw the 4 star ball at Bulma. The young woman watched as Kakorat and Turtle speeded down the road. "Hmph! Bulma thought. "Who needs em anyway? But's its a good thing he gave my his ball. I thought I would have to trick him into handing me the ball." While Kakorat and Turtle were running down the trail they met a big bear, covered in armor. "Halt!" The bear shouted. "How did you know that sea turtle is my favorite dish? WA HA HA!" Kakorat turned on his scouter. "A 4? Pathetic!" So Kakorat jumped in front of him and kicked him towards a mountain. "Is that all you got? I thought you loved sea turtle? Then come and get it!" The bear got up slowly and took out his sword. He swung it very quickly at Kakorat, but the boy easily dodged it. "Time to put you out of your misery!" Kakorat flew up into the air, slowly if I might add since he had not fully mastered it yet and charged a ki attack. He had read about in his sayian handbook that his father had left him. When the ball made contact with the bear, it hit him so hard that it knocked him out. When the young sayian was done he slowly dropped out of the air. "Hey turtle! Lets rest here! I could of defeated him with ease but, I used that ki attack so it took a lot out of me." Turtle agreed and they both gathered some leaves and fell asleep.

While Kakorat and Turtle were sleeping, Bulma was very close to the next dragon ball. "Yes! Only a few more miles!" When she finally got there she screamed. "What the hell! If it's all the way at the bottom of the ocean it's going to be very hard finding you. Bulma pulled out a capsule and threw it into the water, it transformed into boat. Bulma got in and and started the engine. "Lets see... The radar says that it's about 2 miles into the ocean." The boat was automated, so the girl went to sleep for about 30 minutes. She woke up when her boat crashed into a island. "Hu... Huh. Oh i'm here. Good the dragon ball looks like it's on the island. Bulma knocked on the door but no one answered, so she carefully opened the door, to see an old man watching tv."Ummm... i'm looking for something that looks like this." Bulma asked nervously showing the dragon ball. The old man paused his show and stared at the ball briefly. (3)"Sure, sure, I have something like that on the counter." Bulma was very surprised since she thought that a old man like him would surly know about the dragon balls, but she didn't complain. She took the dragon ball off the counter and ran for her boat since she didn't want the old man to change his mind. The girl entered her boat and headed for the next dragon ball.

When Bulma was finally on land again Kakorat and Turtle were just waking up. "YAWN! Wake up Turtle it's time to to get going, if we move fast now, we should be able to reach your master's place." Turtle yawned "Ok! Ok! But his name is Roshi or Turtle Hermit Ok! Just stop calling him Master." Kakorat replied. "Whatever, lets just get to Roshi's place before nightfall. So Kakorat and Turtle continued their way to the Turtle Hermit's house. When they reached the ocean Kakorat asked angrily "Hey? Where's Roshi's place? I thought you said he was here?" Turtle replied. "Yes. He does live her, in the middle of the ocean, so you'll need to be on my back this time." "Whatever" Kakorat replied emotionless. At the sight of an Kakorat asked "Is that were the Hermit lives?" Turtle said "Yes, that is where he lives. It's almost midnight so we'll just sneak in and you can train with him tomorrow. Ok?" The sayian didn't reply but Turtle could read mind, one of the few things Roshi taught him. On touchdown, Kakorat quietly opened the door and walked into an empty room to sleep. Turtle did the same but slept in the living room.

In the morning, Roshi woke up and turned on the tv to watch his morning channel. About 5 minutes in, Roshi decided to turn the volume up, and Kakorat heard the sound and woke up. He walked up to the old man and said with a serious tone. "Train me." The hermit turned around and saw a young boy with a tail wrapped around him, wearing green and red armor. "Who are you?" At this time Turtle decided to jump in. "He was the one who saved me from getting lost, master." Roshi turned around and saw his long lost turtle. "He is?" Turtle nodded. Master Roshi turned around to Kakorat and said "Very well. I will train you for finding my long lost pet, Turtle. "Not very creative, are you?" Kakorat asked. Roshi chuckled at this comment when he heard a splash coming from outside. The two martial artists opened the door to find a bald young man, who was very wet. The Turtle Hermit "Who are you?" The small man replied. "My name is Krillin and I have come to train with you, great Master Roshi. "Sorry, but not taking any more pupils. Krillin opened his bag and gave the Master some magazines. "Please take this as a token of my admiration. The old man looked at them quickly "Perhaps I've been to hasty!" Roshi took the magazines and admired them. "Ahem... Yes hasty." Krillin looked at the boy next to him. "Who are you, a disciple?" Kakorat turned on his scouter. " 10! Not bad Not bad at all. Yes, I am a disciple of Roshi. My name is Kakorat." Krillin looked puzzle. "What is that your wearing? Oh and my name is Krillin." Kakorat answered his question. "It's called a scouter. It measures someones power level. My power level is 12 and yours is 10. I think Roshi's is..." Kakorat pointed his scouter towards Roshi. "139! I never thought he'd be this powerful?" "WOW! MASTER ROSHI IS YEARS AHEAD OF US!" Krillin screamed

* * *

1. Since Kakorat didn't lose his memory, he is a little less native

2. As Number 1. Kakorat is less native

3. Roshi was too busy watching to make Bulma do somthing

Alright guys a little shorter than what my profile says i'll do but it'll do. Please Read and Review.


End file.
